


Childhood memories

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Smith talks about his past again and Kurdy is wondering about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Any, any family of choice: childhood memories

Kurdy frowned while listening to the stories Smith shared with the two other guys at the table. Grown up in a small town in California; Hillsdale; a happy family; Mom, Dad, two children. Hot summer days, spent at a lake together with his little sister. His dad, teaching him to ride his bike, a brand new one he had gotten for his fifth birthday.

But only two days ago Smith had told him that he was born in New York, grown up by a nanny, because his parents didn't care much about him. Later he was sent to a boarding school, which had been difficult at first because he was used to it to be alone; the only child in the family.

This didn't make any sense. But then; what did make sense when it comes to Smith? The little man who insisted that God had saved his life some times ago; that he was his messenger now. His mysterious prophecies always gave Kurdy the creeps; especially because they turned out to be true often enough.

Suddenly he felt piercing eyes resting on him. Green-brown eyes, always looking slightly lost and sad. Even the smile on the lips couldn't change this. 

It was as if Smith could his mind, his questions, and doubts and as if he tried to tell him:  
"Trust me. One day you will understand."

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
